Música para Morir
by Iwakura888
Summary: Un pequeño angst. Saludos.


Era una fría tarde de noviembre. El viento soplaba con fuerza y silbaba a través de las desnudas ramas de los árboles. Las pocas hojas que restaban salían volando a toda velocidad, sometidas ante la fuerza de Eolo. Aunque aún era otoño, se podía sentir el frío invernal, cada vez más cerca, más evidente, y el cielo, a medida que avanzaba el día, tomaba poco a poco un gélido color gris.

La gente llevaba abrigos, gorros y guantes. El pronóstico del tiempo, como se había advertido ya un par de semanas antes, permanecería igual durante una larga temporada, con el viento soplando fuertemente y con amenaza de frentes fríos. Y aunque la mayoría de las personas parecían molestas e inconformes con aquel tiempo, era ése, precisamente, el clima preferido de Robin.

La joven llegaba en ese momento a casa, donde también vivía su compañera de cuarto Touko. Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

-Estoy en casa.- anunció, al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos antes de ponerse las pantuflas y entrar en la sala del departamento.

Las luces estaban apagadas, y la escasa iluminación provenía del alumbrado de la calle que se debilitaba al pasar a través de las gruesas cortinas de la sala. Robin tanteó en la pared, en busca del apagador, y cuando finalmente lo halló, encendió la luz.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al descubrir la sombría figura de una mujer, sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, mirándola profundamente, directamente a los ojos. No mostraba expresión alguna.

-Touko...- suspiró Robin, exaltada- Me asustaste...

La mujer sonrió levemente.

-Bienvenida a casa.- dijo con seriedad.

Robin se extrañó un poco ante la presencia de su compañera en el departamento a esa hora. Eran aproximadamente las 6:00 PM, y por lo regular Touko no regresaba a casa sino hasta las 10:00.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, aproximándose a ella con suavidad- Es raro hallarte en casa tan temprano...

-No tenía mucho trabajo y decidí volver temprano- explicó Touko de manera mecánica-. Además, tenía planeado hacer unas compras en el centro comercial.

-Ya veo...- murmuró la chica- Y bueno, ¿vas a ir al centro...?

-Te estaba esperando, para que fuéramos juntas de compras- interrumpió la mujer-. ¿Me acompañarías? También podemos escoger algo para ti, ¿te parece bien?- le sonrió de manera cálida.

Robin se sorprendió ante la propuesta. Touko y ella nunca se habían llevado como las mejores amigas, pero tampoco le desagradaba su compañía, y vio una oportunidad para limar asperezas con ella. Quizá Touko deseaba tanto como ella mantener una relación pacífica y tal vez hasta llegar a una bonita amistad.

-Me encantaría acompañarte- se apresuró a responder Robin-. Yo estaba pensando en comprar una bufanda, y tal vez unos guantes nuevos.

Touko le sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Muy bien, Robin. Iré por las llaves del auto mientras te pones los zapatos, ¿de acuerdo?- propuso.

La muchacha asintió con entusiasmo y se apresuró a ponerse los zapatos. Touko se puso un abrigo y, minutos después, salió junto con Robin del departamento.

Bajaron juntas las escaleras, sin cruzar palabras. Robin se sentía animada, porque finalmente estaba sintiendo algo de calidez por parte de su compañera. Tal vez había comenzado a verla como una hermana menor o algo así, y esa idea no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Una vez fuera del edificio, ambas subieron al auto. Touko lo encendió mientras Robin aseguraba su cinturón de seguridad. Unos segundos después, las chicas iban rumbo al centro comercial.

Touko extrajo un disco compacto de la guantera y lo introdujo en el estéreo del auto. Robin se preguntaba qué clase de música le gustaría a su compañera. Casi de inmediato, una mezcla de piano con violín se escuchó dentro del automóvil. Robin recordó una película muy vieja, en blanco y negro, ambientada con ese tipo de música. Le agradó mucho y se volvió a su compañera:

-Es muy linda, la música que pusiste.- le sonrió.

-¿En verdad lo crees?- dijo Touko amablemente- Es mi disco preferido. Me alegra que también a ti te agrade.

En cierto momento, comenzó a reproducirse una pieza que ambas empezaron a tararear. Este hecho sorprendió a ambas y rieron al darse cuenta de ello. Así que continuaron tarareando la melodía hasta que llegaron al centro comercial.

Robin nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con Touko. No hablaron mucho mientras estuvieron recorriendo las tiendas y mirando los escaparates, pero Robin pudo sentir que la atmósfera entre ellas se había suavizado y mucha de la tensión que antes existía había desaparecido. Touko incluso le compró a Robin el juego de bufanda y guantes que había mencionado antes, y esto hizo muy feliz a la joven.

Después de un par de horas de haber estado visitando un sinfín de locales de ropa y perfumería, Touko y Robin salieron al estacionamiento en busca del auto, llevando con ellas un par de bolsas en cada mano. En el rostro de ambas se dibujaba una sonrisa.

El viento helado acarició el rostro de las chicas, y ambas parecieron disfrutarlo.

-El clima frío es mi preferido.- afirmó Touko.

-¡También el mío!- agregó Robin, volviéndose a su compañera con una expresión de alegría.

-Veo que tenemos muchas cosas en común.-dijo la mujer con suavidad.

Llegaron hasta el auto y metieron todas las bolsas en la cajuela. Subieron al vehículo y Touko lo puso en marcha.

Robin no podía recordar haberlo pasado tan bien en mucho tiempo, y se sintió inmediatamente agradecida con su compañera.

-Touko-san... yo quiero agradecerte por haberme traído y... por ser tan amable conmigo, yo...

-No tienes nada qué agradecer, Robin. Después de todo, somos compañeras de cuarto, ¿o no?

Robin sonrió.

-Touko-san... me preguntaba si... podías poner esa música otra vez.- dijo, un par de minutos después.

Touko no dijo nada, pero presionó un botón en el aparato de sonido del auto y la misma pieza de antes comenzó a reproducirse.

-Sabes, Robin...- comenzó a decir-, hace mucho tiempo que quiero hablar contigo.

Entonces Robin fijó en ella su total atención.

-Dime.

-Desde que llegaste a mi casa, supe que eras una chica de buenas intenciones, e inmediatamente me percaté de tu inocencia y tu amabilidad desinteresada para con los demás.

Robin no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Touko-san...

-Supe que eras una chica diferente, seria y responsable, llena de amor y de comprensión para la gente que le rodease. Supe que eras especial...

Robin se sintió halagada. Bajó la mirada tímidamente.

-Touko-san... yo también te considero una magnífica persona, y también quiero que comencemos a llevar una amistad que...

-... Y por eso te detesto.

Robin se sobresaltó. Se volvió a su compañera, quien mostraba ahora una mueca de frustración y enojo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Te odio. Más de lo que puedo soportar. Eres tan buena, sí, tan ingenua, tan especial... ¡eres perfecta, ¿no es así?!

La joven comenzó a asustarse de la expresión de su compañera.

-Touko, por favor, ¿qué estás diciendo? No entiendo lo...

-Eres la expresión de la pureza, de la transparencia, ¿o me equivoco? ¡Eres casi un ángel!...- su rostro se había transformado ahora en algo totalmente diferente, como si poco a poco comenzara a desfigurarse, y su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo.

-Touko, no sé por qué dices esas cosas, ¿qué tiene que ver...?

-Él era mío...- dijo con voz profunda, al tiempo que pisaba más y más el acelerador- Siempre fue mío. Yo lo conocí cuando éramos a penas unos niños. Desde entonces lo amé, como nunca he amado a nadie. Y lo tuve siempre a mi lado, encadenado a mí... Y nunca se alejó, ¡nunca tuvo el valor para hacerlo! Porque era mío. ¡Me pertenecía!

Robin notó que habían pasado una luz roja, y escuchó un par de bocinas de auto pitando desde lejos, desvaneciéndose rápidamente detrás de ellas. El vehículo silbaba al tiempo que pasaba las calles con velocidad, dejando atrás árboles y edificios. La bruja se sintió súbitamente presionada contra el asiento, sintiendo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban hasta el límite. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar enloquecido al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de angustia y el sudor comenzaba a humedecer sus manos.

-Pero entonces... llegaste tú...- continuó Touko- ¡TÚ! Que con sólo una mirada lo alejaste de mi lado. ¡Tú! ¡De quien él está enamorado!

-¡¿De qué hablas, Touko?!- exclamó Robin, sin dejar de aferrarse con las uñas al asiento- ¡No sé de qué hablas! ¡No entiendo nada!

-¡No quieras hacerte la inocente!- vociferó ella- Sabes que él te ama, ¡sabes que Amon te ama!

Robin sintió un vacío en el estómago. Su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de horror mezclada con estupefacción y repentinamente sus ojos se humedecieron al tiempo que un doloroso nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

-¿A... qué te refieres...?- gimió.

-Aquella vez... esa noche... le pregunté si te amaba. Y él respondió que sí, que te amaba sobre todas las cosas, que te amaba más que a su propia vida, que lo nuestro estaba terminado.

Robin abrió los ojos enormemente.

-¿Cómo dices?- sollozó la joven.

El automóvil rebasaba los 140 km/h, y a cada segundo tenía que esquivar más vehículos que avanzaban a una velocidad normal. Llegó un momento en que el interior del auto comenzó a sacudirse con una maniobra y otra, pero Robin no lo notaba. Solamente podía pensar, en los segundos que parecían durar una tortuosa eternidad, en las palabras tan claras, tan desgarradoras y definitivas de la mujer que se hallaba a su lado, conduciendo cada vez más rápida e histéricamente.

-¡Sí, Robin! ¡Él te ama!- repitió Touko, girándose para gritárselo en la cara y penetrarla con aquellos ojos enfermos y desorbitados- Y yo te odio, ¡te odio por arrebatarme lo más preciado, lo único que podía poseer en este maldito mundo!

Robin comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Cada agitada exhalación se hacía más dolorosa, y el velocímetro, que estaba cerca de los 160 km/h, no ayudaba a que se calmara.

Después de tantas noches sin poder dormir pensando en él... de tantos atardeceres dedicados a él... de tantas lágrimas derramadas por aquel amor que ella creía no correspondido, Robin supo entonces que Amon la amaba tanto como ella a él. Supo que aquel objeto de su atracción, de su admiración, de su amor... le correspondía. Que aquel hombre que parecía tan frío e indiferente era capaz de amar, y que era ella quien amaba. No sabía si creerlo, pero a juzgar por la demencia que acababa de trastornar a Touko, no cabía duda.

-¡Touko-san!- suplicó Robin, desesperada- ¡Detente, por favor! ¡Touko-san!

-¡Sé que tú también lo amas!- la ignoró ella- ¿Crees que lo mereces? ¡¿Lo crees?! ¡Si tú eres tan sólo una bruja más, ¿crees que sería capaz de perdonarte la vida? ¡¿Crees que eres digna de un hombre como él?!

180 km/h.

-¡Touko-san! ¡Por favor, Touko-san! ¡Te lo suplico, detente!- gimió Robin.

El auto golpeó algo que parecía haber sido un señalamiento, al dar una vuelta en una esquina con un poderoso chirrido de las llantas.

-¡Touko-san! ¡Por favor, escúchame!

-Él no será mío... ¡pero no permitiré que sea tuyo!- gritó la mujer.

200 km/h.

El vehículo se dirigió a un puente elevado. Una vez arriba, Robin distinguió una curva, iluminada por los faros del automóvil. El golpe sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

-¡TOUKO-SAN!

El auto destruyó la barda del puente y se lanzó en una parábola al vacío. Aquella suave y tranquilizante música de piano y violín acompañó a la maniobra suicida hasta que, segundos después, el sonido del metal estrellándose contra el pavimento y los cristales fragmentándose en mil pedazos fue lo único que quedó de ella.

No muy lejos de allí, se hallaba un apacible bar, el cual alojaba solamente al cantinero. La suave iluminación le daba el ambiente perfecto para una velada romántica, y la música que se escuchaba al fondo era aún más alentadora. Era la misma melodía...

El gentil y ya veterano cantinero se encontraba secando un par de vasos tras la barra, pensando cándidamente en lo triste que lucía su pequeño bar, cuando vio a uno de sus clientes recurrentes entrar lentamente por el pasillo principal, caminando suave y elegantemente entre las pequeñas mesas que ofrecían humilde intimidad, hasta llegar a la barra. Tomó asiento y bajó la mirada.

El bartender le sonrió.

-¿Lo de siempre?

El hombre de sombrío aspecto asintió, sin siquiera mirar al tabernero.

Entonces éste abandonó su actividad previa y tomó una botella de whiskey de aquel anaquel que contenía tantas botellas de licores distintos. Sirvió un generoso chorro de la bebida en un vaso y le agregó unos cubos de hielo. Le acercó la mezcla a su cliente, quien tomó el vaso un segundo después, y bebió unos sorbos con algo de impaciencia.

-No he podido decírselo.- dijo con voz grave el hombre, al tiempo que golpeaba la barra con el vaso.

El bartender se mostró sorprendido, y miró fijamente al cliente.

-¿Cómo? Si estabas decidido a hacerlo antes de que se fuera a casa... ¿qué sucedió?

-Me acobardé en el último segundo- admitió aquél, aunque manteniendo un tono firme y frío en su voz-. Kobari, dime, ¿cómo podría decirle a alguien como ella...? Me refiero a que... ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle yo, que me odio a mí mismo? ¿Cómo puedo yo ofrecerle... mis pensamientos, mi alma, mi vida, mi corazón, que arde en deseos de estrecharla entre mis brazos, de decirle cuánto la amo...? Yo... que nunca antes había amado... y ella, que ama con tanta facilidad... Kobari, ¿cómo puedo tenerla sin herirla con este corazón enfermo, lleno de rencor y tan desesperado por amar?

Kobari suspiró larga y profundamente.

-El amor que sientes por ella no puede herirla- le respondió condescendientemente-. Es sincero, es verdadero. Ella también te ama...

-Pero es tan limpia, tan joven... tan transparente... No soy el indicado para ella, ella necesita...

-¿Quién eres tú para decidir qué es indicado o no para los demás?- le interrumpió Kobari, frunciendo el ceño- No puedes elegir por ella.

-Pero puedo callarlo y no perturbarla...

-Tan sólo la lastimarías más.- afirmó el cantinero.

-¿Más, dices..?

-Hasta ahora ella cree que te es indiferente o, peor aún, que tan sólo es una bruja más para ti y que algún día no te tocarás el corazón para cazarla.- le soltó Kobari con tono sombrío.

Amon alzó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos cansados de Kobari.

-Cazarla... ¿a ella, que es mi vida?- gimió el cazador, y bebió un trago de whiskey- Robin... ¿cómo puedes pensar algo así...? Maldita sea...- refunfuñó al tiempo que volvía a golpear la barra con el vaso- ¿Tan sólo la he herido? Kobari... ¿por protegerla de mí la he herido?

-Ella lo único que quiere es a ti. ¿Vas a negarle el amor que sientes por ella?

En los ojos de Amon brilló un destello fugaz. Su semblante cambió y dejó de ser sombrío.

-No... no puedo- dijo con firme convicción-. Y no puedo negarme el ofrecerle este sentimiento que ha nacido dentro de mí.

El bartender sonrió.

-Dime, Amon-san, ¿tienes algo qué hacer en las próximas horas?

Amon lo miró con desconcierto.

-Hasta donde yo sé, Touko-san estará trabajando hasta tarde el día de hoy.- continuó, con una sonrisa un tanto pícara.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- inquirió Amon- ¿Y cómo podrías saber eso?

Kobari tosió en un gesto de modestia.

-Me refiero a que si no tienes nada qué hacer en las siguientes 4 horas, puedes visitar a Robin-san y no perder más tiempo en decirle lo que sientes por ella. Y poseo esa información porque Touko-san viene cada viernes a tomar una copa, pero ayer vino a advertirme que trabajaría hasta muy tarde y no le sería posible venir, para que no me extrañase su ausencia.

Amon comprendió de inmediato.

Ambos se miraron fijamente unos momentos antes de que el cazador se bebiera el último trago de whiskey que quedaba y tomara un billete de su cartera para colocarlo suave pero rápidamente junto al vaso. Kobari le dirigió una última sonrisa a Amon antes de que se levantara y, sin decir palabra, se dirigiera con seguridad hacia la salida.

-Buena suerte, Amon-san.- murmuró el cantinero, una vez que se halló solo de nuevo.

El cazador subió rápidamente al auto y lo puso en marcha. Tenía los ánimos renovados. No sabía si había sido por el alcohol, que a su parecer había sido muy poco, o por las palabras del viejo Kobari. Como fuese, se sentía más seguro que nunca y dispuesto a todo por defender aquel sentimiento tan fuerte y puro, que venía desde el interior más profundo de su ser: su amor por Robin.

Se sentía excitado, tanto que tuvo que admitir que necesitaba calmarse. Por esta razón, encendió la radio y sintonizó una estación al azar, con el único propósito de distraerse.

-... que tuvo lugar en el puente elevado de la localidad, Tanaka Kiyoshi nos tiene el reporte... Así es, me encuentro en el lugar del accidente, al sur de la ciudad, donde un auto que, según testigos, iba a excesiva velocidad, cayó del puente y se estrelló contra el pavimento. En este vehículo iban dos pasajeros del género femenino, los cuales no sobrevivieron al siniestro; sus identidades aún no han sido determinadas...

Amon frunció el ceño ante tal noticia y torció los labios al tiempo que buscaba otra estación. Sintonizó una en donde sólo había música instrumental. Ésta le pareció mejor, y su rostro se relajó de nuevo.

Así, el auto se perdió velozmente en la oscuridad.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Feliz año 2009 a todos.

Con mi primer angst, estoy de vuelta.

Ojalá les agrade.


End file.
